


Капитан-идиот и его космические упырята

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Strong Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Космическое АУ, повествующее о приключениях эльфов-контрабандистов на уголовном судне с нелегальным ИИ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капитан-идиот и его космические упырята

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на флэшмоб по заявке Киран

***  
\- Больно-больно-больнобольнобольно! - на одной ноте воет Дарриан, бессмысленно скребя бетон здоровой ногой.  
\- Заткнись, - советует Кэллиан и бросает за угол перчатку. Грохочут выстрелы. Никто не спешит поднять оброненное дамой.  
Терон молча затягивает на бедре Дарриана, повыше раны, свой ремень. Затягивает старательно и жёстко, что никак не помогает Табрису внять совету любящей сестры и заткнуться уже.  
\- Ага, - говорит Кэллиан и достаёт гранату. Пару секунд вертит в пальцах, потом сковыривает предохранитель обломанным ногтем и нажимает аккуратно утопленную в корпус, чтобы избежать неприятных случайностей, красную кнопочку. Мурчит первые два такта "Что нам делать с пьяным морячком" и кидает гранату за угол.  
Терон ловит брошенный Алимом шприц, отщёлкивает колпачок и неласково всаживает иглу Дарриану в развороченный бок.  
От взрыва со стен сыпется старая краска - хлопьями.  
Дарриан уже не воет - он орёт, вопит, хрипит, срывая голос, и Алим держит его ноги, навалившись всем весом и пачкаясь в крови, а Терон прижимает локтями плечи и зажимает рот двумя ладонями, одновременно удерживая голову, чтоб не расколотил себе затылок о бетон. Дарриан чувствует, как живой огонь выжигает ему внутренности. Он задыхается, безуспешно пытаясь укусить руки Терона.  
\- Алим? - резко окликает Кэллиан.  
\- Все лежат, - после паузы отвечает псионик.  
\- Так чего мы сидим жопы греем?! Подымайте капитана-идиота, и ходу!  
Они совершенно спятили - потому что действительно собираются поднимать его - только сперва Алим внимательно смотрит ему в зрачки вспыхивающими голубым светом глазами, и Дарриан не то теряет сознание, не то просто засыпает - отключается, как комм с севшей батарейкой.  
Снов нет, и кажется - нет временного разрыва между двумя периодами бодрствования. Дарриан приходит в себя от боли - но она уже тише, терпима, если сжать зубы и верить, что впереди безопасность и прохлада медблока. Перед лицом качается керамическое покрытие взлётного поля и чья-то подтянутая задница в серых кожаных штанах. Задница жутко знакома. Дарриан упирается руками в пояс Терона и с усилием приподнимается, выгибая шею.  
Так и есть - чёртов долийский националист тащит его на плече, словно девицу какую. Чуть впереди бежит Кэллиан с автоматом в руках, Алим замыкает неровной подпрыгивающей трусцой, то и дело оглядываясь на тошнотно-бурый наземный комплекс из одинаковых стандартных "пузырей".  
Их стремительно нагоняет вездеход. Патронов там не жалеют - тра-та-та-та, и фонтанчики пыли взлетают в воздух. Алим уже попалил это дело, останавливается, тянет голову к плечу, прижимает руку ко рту. Ногти его грызть отучили, а жест остался - что ли оральная фиксация у него... Тра-та-та-та замолкает, вездеход виляет в сторону и теряет управление. Из распахнутой двери свешивается тело, волочется за транспортом. Дарриану не нужно смотреть, чтобы знать, что живых в машине уже нет - только свежие трупы с кровоточащими глазами и глотками. Он видел такое раньше.  
Дарриан на время расслабляет руки и безвольно повисает на плече Терона. Через минуту на поверхность взлётного поля ложатся голубые рефлексы от энергетических щитов "Элувиэна". Дарриан снова приподнимается. Алим отстал и смотрит назад, сжимая кулаки.  
\- Лиа! - предупреждающе сипит Дарриан.  
Кэллиан оборачивается. В этот момент комплекс за их спинами расцветает великанским взрывом. В лица бьёт тугая волна горячего воздуха - даже на таком расстоянии. У Алима подгибаются ноги, и он соскальзывает наземь.  
Чёрная шапка дыма сферой стоит над вспышками пламени. Кэллиан с матом подхватывает псионика, Дарриан на миг видит его бледное лицо с закатившимися глазами - голубой свет уходит и гаснет - понизу расчерченное широкой тёмной лентой крови из носа, но в этот момент Терон взбегает по трапу, и Дарриан снова начинает уплывать.  
По пути к медблоку Махариэль что-то быстро и отрывисто сообщает кораблю на своём древнем языке, из которого Табрис знает, может, пару десятков слов, но смысл примерно понятен и так: сквозное в бедро, крупные сосуды не задеты, дробь в бок, серьёзные повреждения внутренних органов, большая кровопотеря, регенерин-П-5, 8 кубов, шок...  
Он снова приходит в себя уже под нависшим колпаком медицинской капсулы. Боль больше не ощущается, да вообще ничего не ощущается, но опускать взгляд и смотреть, что там с ним делают ловкие манипуляторы автодока желания нет никакого. Белизна и запах медблока так пронзительно знакомы, что Дарриан чувствует острый приступ облегчения - он дома, всё кончилось хорошо.  
\- Привет, Эл, - говорит он.  
\- Привет, кэп, - отвечает корабль. - Задал ты мне работёнку.  
\- Обращайся. Это я завсегда.  
Дарриан осторожно поворачивает голову. В соседнюю капсулу укладывают Алима. Псионик без сознания.  
\- Эл, погодь, - Дарриан чуть отодвигает пододвинувшуюся к лицу маску. - Ребят, а кейс-то кто-нибудь прихватил?  
Ему отвечает молчание и два в высшей степени негодующих и полных неуважения взгляда.  
\- Руки заняты были, - отвечает, наконец, Кэллиан.  
\- Бляяя, мы взорвали шесть кило очищенного лириума высшего качества!.. - стонет Дарриан. - Мы пиздец неудачники... самые жалкие уголовники на всём чёртовом белом свете...  
\- Потому что ты идиот и не слушаешь умных советов! - рявкает Кэллиан. - Эл, упакуй его, пока я не добила.  
\- Очки и насадку! - успевает потребовать Дарриан, прежде чем маска прилипает к лицу, а сверху опускается матовый колпак капсулы.  
"Выбью нам хоть какую компенсацию", - додумывает он, делает три вздоха и плавно отбывает в радужный мир целительной комы.  
***  
Табрисы были типичными эльфами, выросшими в гетто и не сумевшими уместить своё эго в его тесные, натирающие во всех местах рамки.  
Дарриана впервые загребли за противозаконную деятельность в восемь лет.  
До того он не попадался.  
Впрочем, впервые сел он уже позже, в двенадцать; исключительно по причине крайнего малолетства - лишь на год и в колонию общего режима, но судебный запрет пользоваться сложной электроникой и виртуальными сетями на два года ему таки впилили. Это не помешало ему украсть первый миллион к 15.  
Миллион, впрочем, почти целиком пошёл на крутое оборудование для продолжения упражнений в нарушении закона, штрафы и залоги для Кэллиан. Ещё на лекарства отцу, но ему они, увы, не особо помогали, а чтобы купить лечение в действительно достойной внимания клинике, не хватило бы и 10 миллионов: Цирион был эльфом, а значит - гражданином второго сорта. Даже деньги не могли побить расовую сегрегацию на её поле, вот лет через 50-100... но у Цириона не было пятидесяти лет.  
Кэллиан предпочитала гоп-стоп и нелицензированную охранную работу. За это её несколько раз тягали в суд и били морду, но, благодаря помощи Дарриана и его умелых ручек, так и не посадили - каждый раз возникала фатальная проблема с доказательной базой.  
По меркам эльфинажа они очень неплохо жили, ни в чём не нуждались, поддерживали друг друга (как, по идее, и следует ребятам из гетто, и как почти никогда не бывает на практике), и всё шло зашибись, даже перспективы какие-то были видны, пока Кэл не решила выйти замуж за способного молодого коммерсанта, державшего магазинчик на соседней улице. С одной стороны, она выполняла последнюю волю отца, с другой - подумывала заняться коммерцией и перестать огребать по морде и раздавать белые тапки с прежней регулярностью. В-третьих, жених ей и впрямь нравился.  
В разгар свадьбы (а праздник закатили от души, благо было на что гульнуть) в гетто завалилась группа пьяных золотых мальчиков с толпой вооружённой охраны, и уволокла два десятка девиц посимпатичнее, включая невесту - видимо, общество наёмных шлюх и легкомысленных стриптизёрш юношам (младшему было двадцать восемь) приелось, и захотелось чего-то свеженького, а что может быть веселее группового изнасилования, если мести не приходится опасаться? Им неоткуда было знать, что оставлять Кэллиан в ситуации, где у неё есть хоть призрачный шанс разжиться, для начала, ножом - верный способ проститься с этим бренным миром - быстро, но не безболезненно.  
После этого Табрисам пришлось улепётывать из системы быстрее собственного визга - их объявили в федеральный розыск за особо жесткое массовое убийство представителей лучших семей родного мира (включая сына губернатора), их охраны и нескольких слуг. Овдовевшая в тот день Кэл перед отлётом сняла некогда белый, а теперь насквозь красный свадебный наряд, но полностью отмыть кровь с рук ей удалось только через два дня.  
Самое забавное, что Сорис, участвовавший в налёте с массовым убийством, отмазался, его даже не тягали особо - парень как-то умудрился нигде не засветить лицо и ID. Позже он, ко всеобщему возмущению, всё же доучился на юриста, женился в старую и уважаемую адвокатскую семью (человеческую, разумеется), и, используя все связи родственников жены, год назад всё-таки добился пересмотра дела кровавой невесты "с учётом открывшихся новых обстоятельств". Табрисов заочно оправдали, приговорив, впрочем, к двумстам часам общественных работ и такому же количеству сеансов с психологом.  
Кэл и Дари, впрочем, не горели желанием выходить из тени и бросаться в объятья правопорядка: во-первых, несмотря на снятие смертного приговора за массовое убийство, с момента бегства у них и так набралось приговоров к тюремному заключению в различных системах общим сроком лет на триста, к тому же скорбящие родственники сынка губернатора и прочих убитых (в основном, Кэл и при помощи ножа) "невинных деток" стабильно держали достаточно высокую цену за их головы на неофициальном, так сказать, уровне.  
Хоть и прошло уже восемь лет.  
***  
Дарриан просыпается от ощущения прикосновения к щеке. Открывает глаза.  
Крышка капсулы ушла глубоко в паз, Алим стоит в изножье и смотрит. Руки он держит при себе, но глаза совсем голубые, так что вопросов о разбудившем прикосновении не возникает.  
Сурана вообще не был любителем реальных прикосновений. В большинстве случаев он, кажется, не понимал их смысла - кроме очевидно функционального. По крайней мере, до недавнего времени.  
Он присоединился к Табрисам пять лет назад, и с тех пор их дела живо пошли в гору. Сурана умел приносить удачу - такова была его специализация.  
Ни Дари, ни Кэл не разузнавали, кто он такой и откуда. Это казалось излишним, да и небезопасным. Сурана был странным, слишком отличался от других и помалкивал. Табрисы считали его беглым проектным ребёнком - из тех, о которых снимают фантастическое кино, и чьё существование является одновременно современным мифом и почти не вызывает сомнений у сколько-то разумных обывателей. Ни правительства, ни корпорации никогда не оставят исследования псионических способностей и попытки их усовершенствовать.  
В пользу этой версии говорил ряд фактов. У Сураны был огромный провал в социализации и коммуникации, порой оказывалось, что он не знает или не может понять самых простых вещей, очевидных, усваиваемых в яслях. Как если бы ни реальное общение, ни реальный мир не были доступны ему иначе чем в теории большую часть жизни. Когда он впервые поднялся на борт, у него был набор жутковатых и деструктивных моторных привычек, голова набок, и он затруднялся высказать любую свою мысль в сколько-то доступной формулировке, только смотрел растерянными, невероятно умными глазами и вздрагивал время от времени - не от страха, скорее от нервного напряжения. Кэл научила его пользоваться душем и минимальным набором бытовой техники, натренировала не оглушать случайно прикоснувшихся людей и не впадать в ступор, когда к нему обращаются. Он учился очень, очень быстро - позднее его компаньонам доводилось напрягаться, когда выяснилось, что он не только умеет поглощать информацию с чудовищной скоростью, но и не способен забывать ничего из виденного или слышанного. С тем, чтобы применять усвоенную информацию проблем тоже не возникало.  
Табрисы считали Сурану беглецом - потому что не видели никаких иных причин, почему существо его силы и познаний станет скитаться по задворкам галактики в компании контрабандистов и аферистов.  
Но был и ещё один довод.  
В отличие от всех остальных псиоников, Алим не пользовался лириумом для пробуждения и усиления своих способностей. У него вообще не было химических зависимостей. Никаких. Когда ему требовалось чудо, он пускал по вене безобиднейший, доступный без рецепта в любой аптеке популярный препарат для коррекции проблем с вниманием - средство для трудоголиков, помогающее расслабиться и ослабить концентрацию - после чего моментально начинал воспринимать поливариантную картину вероятностных потоков с развёрткой, кажется, на бесконечность.  
Сильно огрубляя - Алим Сурана видел будущее. И не просто видел - а наблюдал во всём многообразие причинно-следственных связей и мог влиять на них, совершая простые, зачастую лишённый всякого виденного смысла действия.  
И пусть Табрисы отказывались понимать, каким именно образом появление на людях в кислотно-жёлтом комбинезоне или обход космопорта посолонь (дважды) может вызвать биржевой крах за три системы отсюда, но это работало - больше им ничего знать было и не нужно. Алим не так уж часто приходил со своими советами - впрочем, назвать эти категоричные заявления "советами" было, наверное, не вполне верно - но он никогда не ошибался, и обычно Дарриан прислушивался к нему.  
Но не всегда. Потому и лежал сейчас в капсуле.  
\- Алим, - Дарриан откашливается. После стазиса всегда ощущение, будто голос запылился. - Давно я тут валяюсь?  
\- Сорок восемь часов, - Сурана моргает и отводит глаза. Он никогда не встречается взглядом, если не использует свои паранормальные способности. - Двадцать четыре минуты. Пятнадцать секунд.  
\- Уже нет, - Дарриан пробует улыбнуться, но псионик давно не покупается на этот фокус.  
\- Я дал с опережением, - дёргает плечом.  
\- Я так понимаю, мы летим? - продолжает светскую беседу капитан.  
Алим чуть кивает.  
\- Пункт назначения?  
\- Третий порт Киркволла.  
\- Чего для?  
\- Ремонт. Отдых. Восполнение ресурсных затрат. Морские единороги.  
\- Стоп-стоп, минутку! что ты сказал последнее?..  
\- Кэл обещала показать мне морских единорогов, - глухой невыразительный голос Сураны не меняется ни на миг. - Я видел их раньше, но в записи.  
\- Больше она тебе ничего не обещала показать?.. - бормочет Дарриан.  
\- Дарриан.  
\- Уже скоро тридцать лет, как.  
\- Я говорил, что не следует вести дела с этими людьми.  
\- Было такое.  
\- Я говорил, что у них нет намерения совершать свою часть сделки.  
\- Ну, потому-то мы и попёрлись туда всем кагалом, верно? Чтобы прикрыть свои жопы в случае подставы.  
\- Тебя могли убить. Было всего двести двенадцать вариантов будущего, в котором ты выживаешь. Это очень мало, Дарриан. Не надо так делать.  
\- Зачем ты... взорвал комплекс? - кое-как выдавливает Дарриан, уже зная ответ. - Не то чтобы я питал сильную приязнь к этому шедевру архитектуры, но там наверняка же были просто служащие порта и прочие мелкие работники, которым не повезло оказаться не в том месте...  
Псионик равнодушно дёргает плечом. Затем произносит:  
\- Я испугался.  
Неаккуратно подстриженные волосы и тень от них совершенно скрывают его склонённое лицо, виден только самый кончик носа, левая половина рта и подбородок.  
\- Раньше этого не было. Страха.  
А нос у него до сих пор как будто слегка припухший, словно то носовое кровотечение не далось особо легко. И губы бледные и сухие, как у больного.  
\- И мне не понравилось чувство.  
Дарриан открывает рот - и закрывает. Молча. Потому что Алим касается его лодыжки раскрытой ладонью и поднимает голову. Глаза тёмные, без голубого света, но от этого только страшнее.  
\- Теперь я буду бояться, - говорит Алим. - Нельзя разучиться. Не делай так больше. Ты нужен. Дарриан.  
Дарриан кашляет. Потом энергично кивает. Алим убирает руку, достаёт из кармана виртуальные очки и футляр с насадкой, аккуратно, соблюдая идеальную симметрию, кладёт оба предмета на грудь Дарриану и молча уходит, едва заметно тяня голову к плечу.  
Табрис какое-то время тихо лежит, отходя. Трудно сказать, должен ли он радоваться или бояться, но долго рефлексировать - не в его привычках. Дарриан цепляет очки, открывает футляр, размагничивает напальчники насадки и стремительно ныряет в свой мир. Если счета их нечистых на руку и ныне покойных деловых партнёров ещё не заморожены, он сумеет достойно вознаградить свою команду за хлопоты. Если же заморожены... что ж, к любой цели есть как минимум два подхода. Как максимум - почти бесконечность. И Дарриан Табрис знает их все, будьте уверены.  
Крышка капсулы выскальзывает из паза, но Дарриан ничего не чувствует - на какое-то время так называемая реальность со всеми её проблемами и благами перестаёт существовать для него.  
***  
Он выбирается из медблока через тринадцать часов - на сутки раньше рекомендованного. Алим заходит к нему через пять часов после первого визита, чтобы забрать инструменты - увидел в вероятностях, что Дарриан покончил с "коммерцией" и развлекается, или поинтересовался у Эла, какая разница - и Кэллиан не находит компромата. Они всё равно ссорятся по этому поводу, но позже - когда Дарриан сам решает сообщить ей о том, что они богаты. Сестра заходит к нему четырежды в сутки - в конце каждой условной корабельной четверти. Ругает его, потом они просто болтают, шутят и планируют свои ближайшие шаги... Алим приходит реже и ничего не говорит, просто проверяет показания приборов - медблок считается его вотчиной - но безмолвное присутствие псионика дополняет ощущение правильности происходящего...  
Терон не приходит ни разу.  
Так что, выбравшись из капсулы, Дарриан идёт к нему сам - не пожрав нормальной еды, которую не надо вводить внутривенно, не помывшись под нормальным душем и даже не переодевшись - автодок сохранил и очистил его старую одежду, разрезанную перед операцией, так что теперь Табрис бредёт по своему кораблю в штанах без одной штанины и в куртке с дырой во всю полу, то и дело останавливаясь и отдыхая у ближайшей стены.  
\- Кэп, ты в порядке? - интересуется Эл в какой-то момент - Дарриан как раз воровато оглядывает кубрик, убеждаясь, что никто из команды не застукает его за этой в высшей степени неразумной прогулкой.  
\- Всё зашибись, - заверяет Дарриан сдавленно.  
\- Помочь?  
\- Не мешай, я знаю, что делаю.  
\- Ну, как скажешь, - без особого доверия тянет ИИ. Дарриан не сомневается, что тот продолжит внимательно следить за ним, и без колебаний сдаст Алиму или сестре, если решит, что капитан-идиот вгоняет себя в гроб.  
Когда Дарриан только выиграл корабль в том старом споре, посудина носила двусмысленное и фривольное название "Эльфийский корень", и новый капитан решил его не менять - оно казалось забавным, к тому же идеально отражало тот факт, что люди не были желанными гостями на борту. Однако когда ИИ осознал себя, то счёл такое наименование неприемлемым и даже оскорбительным. Табрис был так окрылён сокрушительным успехом в конструировании искусственного интеллекта, что не возражал. Когда через две недели на борт поднялся Терон, корабль окончательно определился со своим именем. Порой Дарриана охватывало неприятное чувство, что его любимый корабль просто старался всеми силами понравиться Махариэлю.  
***  
Два века назад так называемые долийцы - эльфы-националисты, пуристы и яростные сторонники сохранения чистой крови и древних традиций - закончили подготовительную стадию колонизацию нескольких собственных планет, массово переселились туда и незамедлительно ввели политику жёсткого изоляционизма, чтобы полностью освободиться от чужого культурного и экономического влияния. К сожалению, очень скоро им пришлось осознать, что существовать в полной изоляции невозможно, в том числе и по причинам банальным - чтобы не стать однажды лёгкой добычей, необходимо иметь современный флот и армию; нельзя просто откинуть в сторону века технического прогресса и вернуться к кочевому образу жизни. Поэтому часть молодёжи в каждом поколении приносилась в жертву выживанию народа - вместо того, чтобы радостно сливаться с природой, они получали современное образование и профессию, связанную с тем самым культурным влиянием, которое долийцы всеми силами старались отбросить.  
Терон Махариэль попал в число этих несчастных - возможно, просто потому что был сиротой и одновременно не был ценным материалом, вроде псионика, из которого можно было бы воспитать Хранителя. Иначе говоря, его было не жалко.  
В сущности, ему невероятно повезло - в лесу он бы так никогда и не осознал своего истинного предназначения, так и прожил бы жизнь, не поняв, в чём её смысл.  
Терон был пилотом, он был рождён, создан, сформирован Абсолютом для этого - и в конце концов потребность летать, не ограничиваясь одним маршрутом, видеть звёздное пространство за пределами одной системы, заставило его покинуть Арлатан. Так Махариэль вновь попал в число немногих - на сей раз, немногих националистов, покинувших долийский сектор и начавших искать лучшей доли в пространстве Федерации.  
Вероятно, родичи его к чертям прокляли и изгнали из клана заочно - по крайней мере, Табрис в этом не сомневался - однако Терон, даже оказавшись далеко от дома, не собирался отказываться от своей веры и обычаев. Консервативный замкнутый арлатанец с долийскими клановыми татуировками на лице, не носивший синтетики и принципиально не желающий вести дела с презренными "шемленами" - каким бы прекрасным пилотом и стрелком он ни был, очень скоро он оказался на дне и больше не мог особо перебирать. В какой-то момент они с Табрисами устроили друг друга - у обеих сторон не было выбора, а время играло против них.  
Разъём для синхронизации с корабельным интерфейсом у Терона оказался додревним, так что Дарриан три дня с жутким матом и шаманскими плясками паял переходник, а Алим тем временем растил бионасадку, но когда долиец всё-таки сконнектился с "Элувиэном" стало ясно, что другой пилот никого не устроит. Надо думать, никогда. Терон летал как бог - если бы среди его жестоких старых богов был такой, что отвечал бы за полёты, Махариэль бы точно оказался его аватарой.  
"Элувиэн" буквально влюбился в своего пилота, и, кажется, это чувство было взаимно. По крайней мере, Терон до сих пор не ушёл из команды, хотя его не устраивало почти всё - криминал, которым они занимались, риск, которому подвергались... и, главным образом, то, как вели себя и как мыслили другие члены команды.  
Общеизвестно, что долийцы с куда большим презрением и неприязнью относятся к своим "опустившимся" сородичам-федератам, каковых именовали предателями расы, чем собственно к людям. Видимо, тут было что-то такое - хотя нельзя отрицать, что в основном объектом недовольства Терона оказывался Дарриан лично. С Кэл долиец поладил на почве общего увлечения техникой и ненависти к шемам, даже с Алимом установились ровные отношения - но каждое решение и чуть ли ни каждое слово капитана неизменно вызывали резко негативную реакцию пилота. В большинстве случаев, он не отказывался выполнять приказы, но всё равно доносил до всех окружающих своё мнение.  
Дарриан его, очевидно, бесил, будучи типичным образчиком предателя расы - помойная крыса, преступник без чести, безответственный, ненадёжный и лишённый всякого драматизма.  
Надо сказать, чувства эти отнюдь не были безответны.  
Дарриан считал себя самодостаточным обладателем массы скрытых и открытых достоинств, но в присутствии высокомерного долийца в нём просыпались какие-то застарелые расовые комплексы: он чувствовал тошнотный мерзкий стыд за то, что вырос в грязном гетто, за то, что всё, что перепало ему от той великой эльфийской культуры, принадлежностью к которой всё ещё кичится всякий эльфинаж - пара слов на непонятном древнем языке да пара непонятных традиций, редуцировавшихся до уровня бессмысленных и дремучих суеверий. Чувство стыда вызывало негодование, реакцию отторжения и потребность бросить вызов, доказывая, что Дарриан Табрис великолепен сам по себе, и клал с прибором что на великую арлатанскую, что на не менее великую федератскую культуру.  
Вместе с тем демонстративная холодность Терона побуждала непрестанно проверять его границы и вывести, наконец, долийца из равновесия, просто чтобы убедиться - он столь же неидеальный и живой, как Дарриан или Кэл. Тот факт, что большая часть претензий Терона к планированию Табриса были более чем обоснованы, никак не улучшал ситуацию.  
Дополнительное измерение фрустрации и злости добавляла также ревность. Дарриан ревновал к Терону сестру, которая с удовольствием общалась с чужаком-долийцем, но ещё пуще он ревновал Эла. В конце концов, это Дарриан его создал - но ИИ почему-то то и дело демонстрировал недвусмысленную слабость к Терону.  
Нечего удивляться, что капитан и пилот сцеплялись каждый день и, зачастую, не по одному разу, весомо ухудшая психологический климат в команде. Поэтому все вздохнули с облегчением, когда эти двое, наконец, добрались до постели и перевели свои разборки в горизонтальную плоскость. Да, они по-прежнему ругались и препирались, но уже без прежнего градуса напряжения и драматизма, и всем было понятно, что всё это не выльется ни во что более разрушительное и фатальное, чем секс.  
Алим начал меньше нервничать, Кэл то и дело отпускала фривольные шуточки, Эл норовил пригасить свет и включить музыкальное сопровождение при первых признаках надвигающегося конфликта - словом, всех всё устраивало. Кроме, надо думать, Дарриана.  
Пять лет - многовато для мимолётной связи, и подходящие для случайного партнёра паттерны поведения отказываются работать, когда счёт переваливает за полгода в первый раз. Дарриан злился сам на себя, ибо никто громче него не кричал об отрицании любых возможных долгосрочных отношений ("особенно, с этим татуированным уёбком"), а теперь он, кажется, хочет так называемой любви: уважения, признания его значимости, взаимных прав и - чёрт с ними - обязанностей... да и хоть каких-то признаков симпатии. Ему, в конце концов, давно не двадцать, и просто знать, что можешь кого угодно развести на секс, уже не круто. Если на то пошло, для чистого секса у него всегда были, есть и будут виртуальные симуляторы - куда более умелые и куда менее склонные размышлять о подобающем и неподобающем в койке, чем консервативный мрачный долиец, неспособный внятно проговорить свои желания. Дарриан привык считать себя выше слюнявой романтики, он смеялся над любовными признаниями, но здорово было бы услышать в постели что-то более нежное, чем "заткнись и повернись".  
Порой он задавался вопросом, почему Терон вообще с ним спит, если Табрис его так бесит. Никакого комплементарного - ни для себя, ни для Терона - варианта невозможно было придумать, разве что предположить, что Дарриан так горяч, что перед ним просто невозможно пасануть - или, что дураком надо быть, чтобы отказываться от удовольствия там, где можно его урвать.  
Что и говорить - плохой фундамент для чего-то постоянного.  
Сорис, с которым Дарриан как-то поделился своими проблемами, вздохнул, потёр шею - даже по видео было понятно, что строгий адвокатский воротничок натирает - и удручённо посоветовал почитать что-нибудь по тим-билдингу. Дарриан тогда, помнится, сперва обиделся, потом долго ржал.  
"Друг, - сказал он, проржавшись. - Я самый хуёвый рекрутёр во всём белом свете, будь уверен. У меня не команда, а стая свихнутых космических упырят. И сам я ничуть не лучше - их вожак".  
Он думает об этом, стоя перед дверью в каюту Терона. Тот открывает не сразу, а когда открывает, то штаны кажутся натянутыми наспех, а с мокрых волос на голую спину и грудь течёт вода.  
Махариэль молчит и не двигается, так что Дарриану просто приходится заговорить первым.  
\- Эй, - он отлепляет одну руку от стены и чуть толкает долийца в грудь. - Ты либо туда, либо сюда. Не загораживай солнце.  
Терон делает шаг в сторону, и Дарриан заходит. Опирается о стену для надёжности. Дверь с шипением закрывается.  
\- Ну и что это за хренов байкот? - спрашивает Табрис. - Тебя жаба давила зайти меня проведать, или что? Неужто не скучал? А если б я там боты метнул в тоске и печали?  
\- Трепло, - наконец-то губы Терона перестают сжиматься в линию и порождают целое одно слово.  
\- Какие-то проблемы внезапно? - агрессивно - слишком агрессивно для того, у кого перед глазами мельтешат чёрные точки - уточняет Дарриан. - Хочешь мне двинуть? По глазам же вижу, что хочешь.  
\- Хочу, - соглашается долиец. - И двину. Через пару дней, которые ты отлежишь в медблоке.  
\- Я как-то уж сам решу, здоров или нет, - скалит зубы Табрис. - И где мне лежать - тоже.  
Терон не спорит. Смотрит в глаза и кивает. Потом говорит:  
\- Хочешь сдохнуть - твоё дело. Но не смей остальных за собой тащить. Они пойдут - и ты знаешь, что пойдут.  
\- О чём ты, ебаться веником, бормочешь?! - начинает всерьёз заводиться капитан.  
\- Тебя реанимирует третий раз за лунный месяц, - акцент в коммоне Терона внезапно начинает звучать резче, резать слух. - Ты нарочно нарываешься.  
Он молчит какое-то время, и это так непривычно - он не нападает, в его словах нет холодного гнева и пренебрежения, и от этого они почему-то ранят только сильнее.  
\- Я устал, - говорит Терон, и в этой короткой фразе - всё. - Это были долгие годы. Мой народ знает: когда смерть приходит, обнимает, смотрит в глаза, с ней уже нет смысла сражаться. Ты так хочешь умереть, что я больше не стану бороться.  
Дарриан открывает рот и хочет что-то сказать, но из глотки вырывается лишь короткий и едва ли ни истеричный смешок. Терон должен оскорбиться и выставить его, или утащить в медблок и бросить на растерзание автодоку, но он только подступает к Дарриану вплотную и незнакомым жестом ерошит ему волосы. Выражение лица - отсутствующее, само лицо - усталое, даже татуировки не скрывают этого. Как будто долго не отдыхал или слишком много думал о неприятном.  
\- Ты всё не так понял, - говорит Дарриан. Терон закрывает глаза, и под ними - тёмные тени многих бессонных ночей. - Я вовсе не... чёрт, да это бред какой-то, самая бредовая хренотня!.. Я люблю жизнь. Даже не представляю, что на тебя...  
Терон кивает и гладит его по голове. Даже не считает нужным возражать. Дарриан втягивает воздух и резко, как ударил бы, говорит:  
\- Я всё время жду, что ты уйдёшь. Тогда всё развалится. Умрёт, перестанет быть настоящим. Потому что, понимаешь, я, конечно, мозг "Элувиэна", Эл - личность, Кэл - сердце, а Алим - удача, но ты... Я вправду думаю, что ты - наша душа. Нельзя жить без души, это очень важная запчасть.  
\- Идиот, - ровно произносит Терон, не переставая гладить и не открывая глаз. - Я не уйду.  
\- Хорошо, - Дарриан чувствует, что начинает медленно соскальзывать вниз по стене. - Это хорошо.  
В последний момент, кажется, Терон его всё-таки подхватывает - впрочем, Дарриану уже всё равно.  
***  
Он приходит в себя в капсуле. Крышка в пазу, Алим у монитора. Терона, разумеется, поблизости нет.  
\- Он был тут, - не оборачиваясь, говорит псионик. - Ушёл.  
\- Угум. Мы уже на орбите Киркволла?  
\- Да.  
Дарриан долго размышляет. Затем зовёт:  
\- Алим.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Помнишь, месяца три назад мы зависали в Ревейне, и тогда ещё Махариэлю позвонила какая-то татуированная девица?  
\- Дарриан.  
\- Да ладно, я же знаю, ты слушал краем уха. Мне нужна твоя офигенная память! Они трепались на своём языке, я тогда ничего не понял, а ты ещё сказал, она звала его вернуться домой.  
\- Так и было, - Алим всё же оборачивается, и на его невыразительном угловатом лице сложно что-то прочесть, но Дарриан почему-то уверен, что псионик не одобряет.  
\- Но ты не сказал, что он ответил, верно?  
\- Ты не спросил.  
\- Спрашиваю теперь.  
Алим вздыхает, сдаваясь:  
\- Он сказал, что ему некуда идти...  
\- Вот, я так и думал! - Дарриан скалится, выдавая себя разве что слишком экспрессивным тоном и сжатыми кулаками.  
\- ...что он уже дома.  
\- Я так и думал, - повторяет Дарриан, расслабляется и закрывает глаза. Губы сами собой складываются в улыбку. - Я ещё посплю чуток. Не пускай ко мне Кэл, мне нужен покой и бережное обращение, лады?

***


End file.
